Regalo
by Aradia Gaunt
Summary: ¿Cómo deberías reaccionar cuando todo lo más has querido en tu existencia, lo que creías imposible te llega caído de quien creías odiar?, ahora me daba la oportunidad de reivindcarme, cuidándola, y ella, confiandome lo que ámbas más queríamos.Rose-Be-Rnsm
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Twilight y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Rose - **** Renesmee**** -****Bella**

**Regalo.**

Capítulo uno.

-Alice –le llamé suavemente, y en seguida sentí cómo se sentaba en el brazo del sofá – ¿viste lo nuevo de Chanel?

-Ajá… -contestó lacónicamente.

-¿No crees que Lagerfel se está pasando con los cambios al estilo de Coco? –Le enseñé el vestido blanco y negro que estaba viendo, podría ser lindo si no tuviera esa idea animal Print, pensé- ¿qué dices?

Se quedó observando la prenda e hizo una extraña mueca.

-Me gusta. –Dijo y luego sonrió- ya estaba bien que innovaran, además es sólo una prenda de toda la colección, ¿no?, y no lo usará cualquiera, pon atención en las pulseras y los zapatos, la chica deberá tener el cuerpo, mira a la altura en que están puestas las pulseras, necesita ese tipo de brazos, esos accesorios, ¿viste el peinado?, ¿las gafas?, le dan el equilibrio a ese tipo de… diseño. ¿No te parece algo Animal Print?, a Coco, seguro le daba ataque.- rió fuerte- Sí, llevas razón, Lagerfel se ha pasado… pero… ¡mira! Adoré esas lentejuelas… ¡oh!, ¿viste el siguiente?, Rose, lo quiero… mira ese pant negro… Rose, lo quiero… Lentejuelas… –repitió bajito.

Me reí de su cara de adoración a la foto de la revista.

-Enana fanática de los brillos. Prefiero a Hermés, mira, Agynes se ve fabulosa con ese pantalón gris corto y el sobretodo negro, ¿qué te parece?

-Eres tan sobria, Rosalie Hale- su cara era de un profundo dolor.

-Pero, ¿Para qué quiero llamar más la atención?

-Es cierto… -volvimos a reír, suficiente era con tanta belleza, ¿no?, hay cosas en la vida que no se pueden negar, tomé un espejo y me acomodé el cabello, qué suave se sentía…

Seguimos en los catálogos, Alice moría por terminar de abastecer el guardarropa de Bella, y no quería quedar pasada en tendencias, como si se fuera a lucir mucho después de su conversión. Me guardé mis comentarios, estábamos teniendo un ambiente completamente de paz desde que se habían ido, ya iban cerca de diecisiete días desde que se habían casado, no me podía resignar a la idea de que esa chiquilla renunciara a tanto…

-¿Crees que esa gabardina le guste? –Alice me trajo de vuelta al presente. Mejor así, no quería amargarme más. Era su elección… aunque me hiciera tanto mal. Suspiré.

-A Bella le gustará cualquier cosa que no sea extravagante, Alice.

Creí que diría algo, algún comentario de molestia por mi falta de interés, pero sólo hubo silencio, la ignoré. Quizás sí se había molestado. No quería seguir pensando en ella, llenándome de rencor, pero era inevitable pensar en todo lo que dejaba atrás. ¿Dónde estaba la justicia?, ¿Porqué siempre se le dan las oportunidades a quienes no las merecen? Ella debería saber elegir.

La odié otra vez por ser tan estúpida. Mis uñas atravesaron el papel de la revista. Me sorprendió la intensidad de mi ira. Intenté pensar en otra cosa y seguí con la parte de zapatos, bendito sea el que trajo nuevamente lo Pin up, era de las mejores ideas de las últimas tendencias.

-¿Alice?- le llamé otra vez, me sorprendía que no hubiese hablado en dos minutos.- ¿Alice?

-¡Bella!- exclamó, dio un salto y se quedó muda otra vez. Sus ojos y puños cerrados y su frente arrugada delataban la intensa concentración. -¡Oh, no!... ¡Bella!- repitió.

Corrió y en menos de un segundo estaba de vuelta marcando con el teléfono en la mano.

Todos en la casa la habían escuchado y ya se encontraban en el salón.

-Contenta, demonios.- su voz era casi una súplica.

-Alice, dinos qué sucede, qué viste.- exigió Carlisle. Ella lo ignoró.

-¡Alice!- Jasper estuvo a su lado intentando calmarla - ¿Qué viste?

Ella lo miró con la cara contorsionada por el miedo.

-Bella… Bella… no está, no la veo, desapareció. – su voz fue perdiendo volumen hasta terminar en un mudo gemido.

Todos la miramos fijamente, nadie se movió ni dijo nada, sólo Alice continuaba con el teléfono pegado a la oreja. contesten, por favor.

Edward la había matado, no podía ser nada más, no pudo controlarse, no pudo resistir, la ha matado, pensé.

-¡¡Rose!! –gritaron Esme, Alice y Emmett, los miré sorprendida. ¿Lo dije en voz alta?

-Lo siento –me disculpé- pero, ¿qué más puede ser? –nadie respondió.

-"Hola, Alice" –se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono, todos nos relajamos al instante.

-Bella… Bella… ¿Te encuentras bien?

-"Ah, si. Mmmh., ¿Está Carlisle ahí?"

-Sí, aquí está. ¿Cuál es el problema?

-"No, no estoy al cien por cien…segura…"

-¿Está bien Edward?- preguntó recelosa, quizá considerando mi pensamiento… pero, eso no tendría relación, el que la hubiera convertido allá no… no, no podía ser eso, su voz sonaba preocupada, temblorosa, asustada… ¿qué demonios sucedía? Hizo un gesto hacia Carlisle para que se acercara, apartándose el teléfono de la boca para que Bella no escuchara.- ¿Por qué no ha cogido el teléfono?

-"No estoy segura…"-otra vez su voz temblorosa.

-¿Bella, qué ha pasado?, sólo he visto…

-"¿Qué es lo que has visto?"-la cortó rápidamente, notaba ansiedad en su voz. Alice no contesto su pregunta y sólo miró con preocupación a Carlisle, apurándolo para que tomara el teléfono –Ya ha llegado Carlisle- dijo finalmente, deshaciéndose del aparato.

No quitamos los ojos de ella mientras se dirigía lentamente al sillón, sin dejar de observar el rostro de Carlisle.

-Alice, por todos los cielos, ¿qué has visto?- le pregunté incapaz de aguantar más esa intriga.

Ella no me miró, pero hizo un gesto con la mano haciéndome callar. Apreté los puños.

-Bella., soy Carlisle, ¿Qué pasa?

-"Yo…-y ahí estaba ese temblor otra vez, tardó unos segundo en retomar el habla- …Estoy un poco preocupada por Edward… ¿Pueden los vampiros entrar en estado de shock?

¿Shock?, ¿Edward en shock?, ¿por qué iba a ocurrir algo así?

* * *

Así de cortísimo porque resien anoche lo comencé.

**Rosalie es mi personaje favorito, por eso ODIO que digan que es una hipócrita, celosa, envidiosa, odiosa, etc. Si lo es, tiene sus motivos.**

**Pero con "Amanecer" se nos da la oportunidad de conocerla, quererla y entenderla más que antes.**

**Así que me reto a escribir algo de ella, Bella y Renesmee.**

**Espero no cagarla, tengo miedo de no saber cómo es pararse en sus zapatos de tacón, no sé si daré la talla, pero haré el intento.**

**Espero su apoyo!**

Cualquiercosa que esté fuera de lugar, o si no gusta, por favor, digánmelo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Twilight y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Rose - **** Renesmee**** -****Bella**

**Regalo.**

Capítulo dos.

* * *

-¿Está herido?- Carlisle intentó ocultar la urgencia en su voz, pero no pudo. Herido Edward, eso era un chiste.

-No, no… sólo es… el efecto de… la sorpresa -intentó parecer relajada, pero su voz la delataba, ¿qué demonios podía haber sucedido para que ella estuviera tan insegura y Edward… shockeado?

Carlisle se estaba impacientando, suspiró suavemente y dio dos pasos hasta alcanzar la mano de Esme. Todos estábamos totalmente atentos a las respuestas de Bella y ver que no contestaba nada concreto también nos alteraba.

-No lo entiendo Bella.

Ella suspiró antes de contestar, haciendo sonar el teléfono.

-Creo…. Bueno, creo que… quizás… es que yo podría estar…- su voz sonó como si quisiera reír, pero en lugar de una sonrisa su voz se quebró por el llanto. –Tal vez esté embarazada -soltó al fin de forma apresurada.

Esme se llevó las manos a la boca, Alice dio un salto y se pegó a Carlisle y Jasper se movió junto a ella inmediatamente.

Emmett, por su parte se quedó quieto durante un segundo y luego dibujó una sonrisa enorme en su bello rostro. No imaginaba de qué podría alegrarse tanto, no captaba la idea, hasta que con un susurro lleno de felicidad dijo:

-¡Seré tío!. Ese es mi hermanito el tigre… -infló su pecho con orgullo mientras todos lo observábamos con asombro… ¿cómo podía hacer chiste con algo así?

Carlisle cambió su semblante de sorpresa y conmoción a el que ponía cada vez que llegaba un nuevo caso a la sala de urgencias.

Yo… yo no sé cómo reaccioné. ¿Qué debía creer?, ¿Cómo era posible que esa niñata tuviera esa oportunidad?, ¿cómo podía intentar aceptarla si, ahora que ella estaba decidida a dejar todo atrás, se ganaba el premio mayor?, ¿Lo aceptaría?, ¿Lo tendría?, sabía que esto truncaría sus planes de conversión, ¿Significaría eso que preferiría su vida como inmortal antes que tener a su hijo?, ¿Lo tendría? ¿¡Lo tendría!?, ¡debía tenerlo!, no podía renunciar a él... No podía.

De lejos escuchaba cómo Carlisle hablaba a ahora con Edward, le dio una larga explicación, apresuradamente, pero la conclusión final era que el bebé era dañino. Me sentí extrañamente mareada… como si eso fuera posible…

-Es peligroso, Edward, deben regresar y ver que esto no siga adelante.

-¿Y Bella?

-Ella estará bien en cuanto le quitemos el problema –respondió Carlisle apesadumbrado- deben regresar cuanto antes.

-Sí, sí, lo haré.

Y la llamada se cortó.

Continuó un extraño e incómodo silencio, nada parecido a las habituales tardes de tranquilidad que eran comunes en la casa, esta vez se apreciaba una intensa tensión, miedo, nervios… todo junto ya la vez. Nadie habló ni hizo movimiento alguno. Sólo Alice, que se arrojó al piso en un claro signo de derrota.

-¿Aun no puedes verla?- se atrevió a preguntar Jasper, agachándose junto a ella para transmitirle algo de calma, aunque parecía que en ese momento era imposible, Alice se veía abatida por su extraña ceguera del futuro.

Aun así no le di más importancia, ya pasaría… siempre todo pasaba…

Pero había un asunto más importante: "El problema", "le quitaremos el problema"

-Carlisle- le llamé suavemente antes que cualquier otro hubiera reaccionado.- ¿A qué te refieres con lo de "El problema" y eso de quitarlo?- pregunté lo más calmada que pude. Los demás me miraron, quizás comprendiendo a qué me refería. Sentí a Emmett que se acercaba suavemente y apoyaba sus manos sobre mis hombros, pero no quería distracciones, me alejé dando un paso hacia Carlisle, sin fijarme si había sido sutil o no. En ese momento lo único que importaba era su respuesta. Carlisle se detuvo un minuto, mirándome fijamente, sabiendo que ese tema era particularmente delicado para mi.

-Rosalie –Comenzó con voz calmada- debemos privilegiar la salud de Bella por sobre cualquier cosa. Esto atenta contra su vida. Eso es lo más importante, un embarazo de este tipo no tiene precedentes y no sabemos qué esperar. No es normal ni natural y lo único que podemos pensar es que la dañará.

Sabía que para él también era complejo decidir esto, acostumbrado a salvar vidas, no a acabar con ellas, pero su pesar no se comparaba con el mío, acabar con una vida incluso antes de saber qué sucedería…

-No nos arriesgaremos a poner en peligro su vida –continuó- no permitiremos que esto vaya a más.

Me petrifiqué como nunca, jamás había sentido tan real eso de estar hecha de piedra. Lo matarían, y ella iba a estar de acuerdo. Jamás se opondría a algo que decidiera Edward, menos si su conversión era retrasada por ese motivo. Era tremendamente injusto. Quise gritar. Sentí cómo la furia y la tristeza hervían dentro de mi, luché por no lanzarme sobre él e impedir que siguiera madurando su plan. Dolor. Desesperación. Angustia…Todo lo que siempre quise y jamás tuve oportunidad de tener. Todo lo que más anhelaba en el mundo y jamás pude ni podría poseer. Lo recibía otra. Alguien que no lo querría ni merecía. Una que seguro desecharía esa oportunidad. Se desharía de ello, de la piedra que le había salido al camino, para privilegiar SU felicidad.

No podía hacer nada. Ella lo aceptaría. No lo querría.

Salí del la habitación antes que alguien intentara detenerme o decir algo o que Jasper intentara manejar mis emociones, no, no quería, no quería calmarme, no quería dejar de pensar en eso, no quería olvidar algo así. Aunque fuera doloroso. Tendría algo más a lo que aferrarme contra ella. Era injusto, era angustiante, era… terrible, pero ellos no lo comprendían.

Caminé hacia el río, tampoco quería alejarme demasiado, por si había algo de lo que debía enterarme, y observé el agua correr.

Pensando en cómo sería si ellos le dieran la oportunidad de vivir, creándome esperanzas, que al final resultarían más dolorosas cuando se vieran destruidas.

El sol tintó de un tono rosáceo todo a mi alrededor, sacando unas débiles chispas rojizas a mi piel. Otro atardecer, otro final.

El teléfono en mi bolsillo vibró.

* * *

**Gracias muchas, muchas gracias**** por la confianza y el apoyo****!**

**Gracias a: Danniella, Babiiih Cullen, Miitzukoo Chan y Ady.**

**Ahora se pondrá cuesta arriba, a inventar y todo eso.**

**Tengo una pregunta,** _(¿les dije que me metí en las patas de los caballos al ponerme a escribir esto? xD)_ **¿Escribo hasta donde comienza a contar Jacob y ya o lo de después también?, se me hará bastante dificil, porque no puedo odiar a Jake como lo hace Rosalie, de hecho... "¡le amo!", sé todo eso del desafío de ponerse en los zapatos del otro y construir su mundo a través de sus ojos, pero, cuesta, bastante.**

**Entonces... ¿no quieren lo de después verdad? O sea, sabemos que Rose es tremendamente feliz con la beba... mmmh... sí, también me gustaría ver cómo se comporta en su rol de madre... ¡Ay, qué dificil!.**

**Bueno...**

**Entonces, otra vez gracias. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Twilight y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Rose - **** Renesmee**** -****Bella**

**Regalo.**

Capítulo tres.

Me sobresalté, sólo necesitaban llamarme desde la casa para que fuera, nadie tenía mi número… ¿quién podía ser?

Lentamente lo tomé y me aclaré la voz, para parecer normal. Aun sentía la tensión en mí.

_Edward._

Suspiré.

-¿Diga?

-"¿Rosalie?, soy Bella. Por favor, tienes que ayudarme."- su voz era baja y asustada.

-¿Bella?, ¿Qué está…?

-"No hay tiempo, por favor, Rosalie, no permitas que me lo quiten, tienes que ayudarme, escuchaste a Carlisle. Sabes de lo que hablo. Quieren matar a mi bebé. No puedo defenderlo yo sola, por favor, ayúdame." –comenzó a llorar, pero intentó calmarse inspirando profundamente.

-Cálmate, Bella.

–"No, no, ellos me lo quitarán. ¿Me ayudarás a proteger al bebé cuando regrese? ¡Por favor Rosalie!"

No podía dudar con algo así, no me podía negar si me pedía esto. Tendría tiempo para pensar luego, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Lo haré.

-"Gracias Ros… "- Cortó la llamada.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso?, ¿significaba que ella quería al bebé?, ¿lucharía por él aunque le truncara sus planes?

Me quedé observando el teléfono "_Llamada terminada 00:32_". ¿Había sido real?

Mantuve el aparato en mi mano, con los dedos tensos alrededor de su cubierta rojo metálico que destellaba débilmente al igual que mi piel. La pantalla dejó de emitir una luz blanquecina y se tornó un perfecto espejo que reflejaba mi preocupado rostro de marfil. Mantuve tanto tiempo la vista fija que sin darme cuenta desenfoqué, al final sólo veía un borrón blanco y dorado, sin forma.

Ella dependía de mí. El bebé dependía de mí. ¿No era esto lo que yo quería? El objeto de mi deseo en mis manos en unos pocos meses. Menos de un año. La nada misma, un parpadeo para toda la eternidad. ¿Era esto lo que quería? Que ella viviera para tenerlo que yo no. ¿Era eso? El deseo de ver cumplido mi sueño en alguien más. Alguien que no me era ajeno, no era igual si cualquiera podía tenerlo, era porque se trataba de Ella. En dos ocasiones la había dado por muerta, y me costaba aceptar que prefería eso a que eligiera esto. Su vida truncada en soledad en lugar de su vida eterna en nuestra compañía. ¿Era eso preferible?... ¿Qué importaba eso ahora?... ¿Lo pensaba porque sabía que iba a morir?, ¿Merecía la pena cobrar su vida por el cumplimiento de un deseo al que ya me creía resignada a no poder cumplir? ¿Era correcto arriesgar su vida por un sueño?... un sueño, un deseo, un anhelo… su vida por otra. Su vida o nada. Su vida. Nada. Su muerte…

¿Era yo la encargada de decidir? Ayudarla o hacer oídos sordos. Negarme a ver lo que me ponía en bandeja frente a los ojos. Rechazar el premio. Hacer como si jamás hubiera pasado. Negarme a la oportunidad. Ignorar su petición de ayuda. No sería difícil. ¿No lo sería? ¿Era justo dejar como garantía su vida a cambio de lo que yo quería tanto? ¿Y si eso era lo que ella buscaba al recurrir a mí? ¿Tan en serio había tomado lo que anteriormente habíamos hablado y ahora me lo demostraba?

Parpadear y alzar la vista. Movimientos suficientes para hacerme nuevamente consciente del sitio en el que me encontraba. Los sonidos regresaron a mis oídos, sorprendiéndome. No había notado el momento en que perdí contacto con el entorno y me hundí en mis pensamientos… había sido hace bastante. Los sonidos en el bosque me sobresaltaron. Una ventisca trajo el olor de una manada de siervos que se hallaba cerca, la garganta me ardió. Miré al cielo y vi cómo las nubes escondían a la luna que iluminaba con su plateada luz todo a mi alrededor.

Regresé a casa decidida a intentar olvidarme del tema cuanto pudiera. Confiada en poder y ser capaz de tomar la decisión correcta cuando llegara el momento. A ella no le importaría demasiado si era yo quien la traicionaba a último momento. Yo no era la persona en la que más confiaba. ¿Sería yo lo bastante valiente para negarme?

Esperaría a verla, hablar con ella. Luego decidir.

**Lamento de verdad que sean tan cortos los capis, pero si no es así no es de ninguna forma. Lo siento muchísimo. Cuelgo a penas tengo un cacho, porque luego veo que tengo y entonces lo dejo para después y al final no escribo más. Me conozco, mosco…**

**Mmmh… no sabía cómo hacer a la Rose de este trozo, me costó tres días… pero salió eso. Ojalá esté bien. Después de todo, por mucho que nos haya mostrado su lado más… amable en Amanecer, sigue siendo Rosalie "**soy la persona más maravillosa y no hay nada ni nadie mejor que yo e el planeta**" Hale. xD.**

**¿Se entiende?, no la puedo hacer cambiar mucho…**

**Entonces, otra vez muchas gracias a:  
**

**Gwendy_weasley, Babaa, Noi y Zasuhara.**

**Y a quien lee y no comenta... también gracias... *cofpero**me**gustaría**que**dejara**comentario**por**lo**menos**para**saber**que**lo**hago**malcof cof***

**Y bueno... hasta... unos días más.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Twilight y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Rose - **** Renesmee**** -****Bella**

**Regalo.**

**

* * *

  
**

En el salón sólo estaba Emmett, que veía un partido de Baseball, Alice estaba en su cuarto, intentando ver a Bella, casi sonreí al recordar que no lo lograba; y Jasper, indudablemente se hallaba con ella, Esme estaba en la biblioteca con Carlisle, hablando de algo a lo que no presté atención…

Me senté junto a Emmett que sin quitar la vista de la tele, tendió un brazo hacia mí y me atrajo a su cuerpo, me abracé si dudarlo un instante, era eso lo que buscaba.

-Quiero ir a cazar,- susurré- tengo sed… y ganas de destrozar algo.

Él se giró a mirarme, sentí sus ojos clavados en mi cara, pero continué mirando a la pantalla, sin atreverme a verlo directamente a los ojos. Él sabría qué sucedía.

-Se me ocurre otra forma de quitar esa rabia de ahí dentro- contestó poniéndome una mano en el pecho, donde alguna vez latió mi corazón. Alcé mi mano derecha y sujeté la suya con fuerza.

-Eso lo podemos hacer después, pero de verdad tengo sed.- Por fin lo miré y él me sonrió cariñosamente. No era la mejor forma de sentirme bien por lo que había estado pensando… Henry…, le sonreí de vuelta y alcé la cara para darle un corto beso antes de salir corriendo en dirección al bosque. Él pronto me dio alcance y con una sonrisa triunfal que alcancé a ver en su rostro me pasó en seguida. Le permití seguir pensando lo que debía y quería decir. Si no era este el momento no lograba pensar en uno mejor.

-Emmett, Bella me ha llamado.- Se detuvo de golpe mientras yo seguí unos metros más. Me voltee a verlo mientras él me miraba con la curiosidad pintada en sus ojos.

-¿Y qué significa eso? –La duda estaba también en su voz. Debía decírselo.

-Me ha pedido un favor… Quiere que… que la proteja a ella y al bebé … no quiere lo mismo que Edward y Carlisle, -miré al suelo lleno de hojas y ramitas secas, la tierra ya no se veía, todo cubierto por los restos del bosque y el verde musgo -…no quiere abortar.

-Rose…

-No, no me digas que está mal, por favor, necesito que tú al menos confíes en mi y en lo que estoy haciendo, no estoy segura de lo que haré, no sé si está bien, pero no, no me digas que está mal… por favor, tú no.

-Lo siento, Rose, pero Bella ahora más que nunca es parte de la familia, no podemos permitir que…

-¡Emmett!, por favor…

-Cariño, no te pongas mal, Bella es una niña aun, no puede decidir si esto está bien o mal, tú deberías tenerlo claro.

-Lo que tengo claro es que ella está teniendo la oportunidad que yo jamás tendré, y que está decidiendo correctamente, lo sé, lo siento… quiero creer que es lo correcto…

-¿Arriesgando su vida, Rosalie?, por un bebé ¿Serías capaz de arriesgar la vida de Bella?

No contesté, era lo que yo misma me había preguntado hace unos momentos, ¿Era tal mi anhelo por un hijo que cobraría una vida por obtenerlo? La respuesta estaba clara. No le pude contestar. Él la quería como una hermana, como su hermana pequeña.

-¿Es eso Rose? –se acercó lo suficiente para pararse frente a mí buscando mi mirada, no fui capaz de verlo a los ojos, por lo que suavemente con sus manos tomó mi rostro, apreté los párpados incapaz de ver la desilusión en sus ojos- No, Rose, no, tú no eres así, tú no llegarías a esto…

-Es lo que ella quiere…

-Es una locura.

-Es lo que ella me pidió.

-Rosalie, ¡ella no sabe lo que quiere!

-No me grites, no me culpes, no me hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es, no sabes lo que significa esto, no tienes idea, no sabes cuánto duele…- Me abracé a mí misma, queriendo más que nunca poder llorar y de alguna forma deshacerme de la tristeza que me estaba comiendo, sentía el dolor llenar y quemar mis pétreas venas como si de ácido se tratara.- no sabes lo que es…

-No, no lo sé, jamás lo sabré, lo que sí sé es que te quiero, te quiero más que a nada, te conozco mejor que nadie, sé lo que es mejor para ti porque lo es también para mi, y por eso estoy seguro que si sigues con esto y resulta mal, que así será, te arrepentirás por la eternidad. ¿Qué sucedería si siguen empeñadas en esto y todo acaba mal? ¿Si Bella ni la criatura sobreviven?, ¿podrás vivir sabiendo que estuvo en tus manos salvarla?

-No sigas… -Mi voz no fue más que un suspiro.

-Seguiré porque quiero que entiendas que está mal, Rosalie.

-Quiero que creas y confíes en mi, si veo que irá mal haré lo posible por impedirle continuar… pero permítenos tener la esperanza de que puede funcionar…

-Rosalie, ¿De qué vale crear esperanzas a base de un sueño que luego dolerán más al ser destruidas por la realidad?, no permitas que una ilusión te haga tanto daño, por favor, abre los ojos y ve la verdad, es dolorosa, pero no hay más que hacer.

-Sólo hasta verla y que ella decida… pero prométeme que me apoyarás en lo que decida.

-No me puedes pedir que sea cómplice de algo así…

-Te pido que me des una oportunidad, hazlo por ella, hazlo por mí.

-Y tú ¿Prometes que si ves que no resultará detendrás esta locura?

Era un trato justo y había conseguido lo que quería, sólo una oportunidad para seguir construyendo castillos en el aire.

-Lo prometo.

* * *

**Se suponía que no volvía hasta diciembre, así que no me miren así...**

**Y bueno, gracas por pasar...**


	5. Chapter 5

** Twilight y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Rose - **** Renesmee**** -****Bella**

**Regalo.**

La caza resultó satisfactoria de una manera física, la sed fue aplacada, pero aun había un vacío en mi interior…; sentir el pelaje del animal, el cálido olor de la sangre en su cuerpo lleno de vida era el mejor recordatorio de lo muerta que estaba. Contrastaba horriblemente contra el frio de mis manos, la ferocidad de mis dientes al rasgar su piel, la fiereza de mi lengua al succionar la sangre… sentir cómo su vida se escapaba por ese orificio desde su cuerpo al mío me hacía sentir miserable, si fuera humana no debería estar haciendo esto, no debería estar en esta situación, ahora, sintiéndome así. Si fuera humana podría haber tenido una familia… Mentira, si hubiese seguido humana habría muerto desangrada, herida y destrozada en una congelada calle…

-¡Rosalie!

Lo ignoré mientras escuchaba sus rápidos pasos hacia mí. Sabía lo que diría, lo que haría, lo que pensaba…

-Rose, tanta brutalidad no es necesaria…

Lo ignoré con la tonta esperanza de que él también me ignorara.

-Rose, cariño, por favor, no tienes que hacer esto, no tiene por qué ser tan difícil.

Alejé ese cuerpo aun tibio de mi boca dejándolo caer al suelo, provocando un seco sonido con el impacto. Me puse lentamente de pie y giré hasta darle la cara.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que necesitaba destrozar algo?, pues eso es lo que hago, es justo lo que necesito.

No dijo palabra sólo se acercó hasta que sentí sus brazos rodeando mi cintura mientras apoyaba su frente contra la mía. –Rose, esto te hará mal si te permites seguir adelante…

-Creo que debemos regresar, Carlisle estará preparando todo para cuando… vuelvan.- en un rápido movimiento me solté de su abrazo y corrí en dirección a la casa. Si estaba ocupada haciendo cualquier cosa me distraería, fuera lo que fuera, no quería seguir escuchando reproches.

Como suponía, aunque faltaban unas horas para que llegaran, Carlisle seguro ya tenía todo preparado, mientras subía las escaleras vi de refilón sobre la mesita del salón junto a las llaves de su coche y el maletín lleno de implementos, sin duda la examinaría tan pronto como pudiera, una pila de libros donde estaría buscando información sobre lo que podría ocurrir.

Alice me esperaba apoyada en la puerta de mi cuarto con una mirada acusadora en su cara de duende.

-Sea lo que sea que hayas decidido hacer sólo consigue que no logre ver más a Bella.

-¿Yo?

-Estás junto a ella cada vez que logro ver el borrón en el que se ha convertido, siempre junto a ella, y todos los demás distanciados, pero tú, jamás te apartas, ¿Qué es lo que harás?, ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Caminé lentamente hacia ella, intentando mantenerme tan indiferente como siempre y con el tono más calmado que encontré, le respondí.

-Sea lo que sea que haya decidido es sólo por el bien de Bella. Y ya sabrás si es que algo pasa....

-¡A ti nunca te ha importado lo que a ella le ocurra!- me acusó. Notaba cómo se enfurecía con cada sílaba que salía de nuestras bocas, lo cual me convencía para seguir firme en lo que me había auto convencido. Dio un paso a un lado para permitirme pasar.

-No haré nada que ella no quiera, si es eso lo que te preocupa, no le haré daño. No soy el monstruo que a veces parezco ser.- Y suavemente agregué suavemente mientras atravesaba la puerta.- Ya deberías saberlo.

Me quité la ropa mientras caminaba hacia el baño tirándola despreocupadamente al suelo, al llegar frente al espejo no pasé por alto la frialdad e indiferencia de mi rostro, sin duda ese había sido el motivo por el que Alice no insistió. La Reina de hielo había vuelto a tomar el lugar de Rosalie Hale. Sonreí a la imagen del espejo. En cuatro horas ya estarían de vuelta. Cuatro horas para que la máscara se callera. ¿En qué me había metido? ¿Y si Emmett tenía razón y este era el error más grande de toda mi existencia? No podía estar mal si Alice había visto eso.

Si estaba siempre junto a ella es porque así sería, ¿verdad?, lo que sea que hagamos estará bien… Bella confía en mí. En sus visiones soy yo quien está junto a Bella, entonces lo que sea que suceda estará bien, pero, ¿Por qué se había transformado en un borrón?, ¿qué demonios iba a suceder?

Al salir me vestí con especial cuidado, agarrándome como una verdadera sanguijuela a cualquier asunto que pudiera distraerme. Lamentablemente no era así como funcionaba mi mente. Me miré al espejo como si se tratara el de una extraña más que mi propio cuerpo, pero me gustó lo que vi. No tenía ánimos de hacer algo, sólo quería que pasara el tiempo lo más deprisa posible y esas tres horas que quedan aun de espera pasaran en un parpadeo. Un sweater verde de cuello alto y jeans eran la gran elección del día, no quería destacar más que de costumbre. Incluso tomé mi cabello en una coleta… Aun así, me veía hermosa.

Si esto resultaba bien, por fin estaría completa, después de tanto pensarlo, no podía más que llegar a la única conclusión posible. Esto terminaría bien, Bella confiaba en mí, yo la protegería y para bien o para mal, costara lo que costara, conseguiríamos mantener con vida al bebé. Era lo único que importaba, la razón por la que me había elegido a mí, el motivo era mantenerlo con vida, hacer lo imposible por traerlo a este mundo aunque todos estuvieran en contra.

Mientras salía del cuarto escuché cómo Jasper aun intentaba calmar a Alice, ajá, él también confiaba en que Carlisle y Edward estaban en lo correcto, él también aprobaba la decisión que habían tomado. Demonios, esto se pondría interesante. Entonces si Edward, Carlisle, Alice y Jasper estaban de acuerdo y Emmett sólo me apoyaría si Bella se veía lo suficientemente segura de lo estaba planeando hacer… Ella debería convencer a Esme, debía hacerlo o definitivamente esto no llegaría a ninguna parte. Sólo Esme era capaz de convencer a Carlisle… Maldita sea, esto cada vez estaba más cuesta arriba. Debía ser convincente, debía encontrar la forma de ponerla de nuestra parte, sin ella todo estaba perdido.

Cuando bajaba las escaleras tan lentamente como quien tiene la eternidad a su disposición, vi a Emmett dándome la espalda apoyado en el marco de la puerta de entrada. Seguro me escuchó bajar, pero no se volteó a verme. Estaba solo en la habitación, Esme estaba en algún lugar de la casa… o quizás había ido a ver los últimos detalles de la cabaña de Bella y Edward… Que afortunada de tener algo en qué ocupar su mente; Carlisle estaba en el hospital, se había ido hace algunos minutos, por lo que indicaba el reloj, debía acomodar su horario para luego ir con nosotros a recibir a los recién casados.

Bajé los últimos tres peldaños con un brevísimo salto y me quedé de pie observando el salón. Mis ojos, por voluntad propia se dirigieron al piano de Edward, una parte de mi estuvo tentada de ir y acariciar esas teclas, permitiendo a mis manos transmitir lo que fuera que sintiera en el momento… pero no, dejé pasar la idea. Estaba demasiado ansiosa para lograr algo armonioso.

Al final avancé la distancia que me separaba de Emmett y quedé sólo a dos pasos de su maravillosa espalda, tendí la mano para alcanzarlo, quise tocarlo, acariciarlo, besarlo… _No es el momento… _luego las llevé hacia atrás, donde era más seguro.

-¿Alguna novedad?- Pregunté mientras me paraba a su lado, aun con las manos entrelazadas en mi espalda.

-Nope.-Fue todo lo que dijo, aun sin mirarme. Pasó un largo minuto antes que suspirara y siguiera jugando aquel papel de creerse estatua.

-Ajá…- lo miré fijamente. Su mirada estaba centrada al frente, donde había… nada. Entonces, aun pensaba en nuestra última caza, pensaba exactamente lo mismo que yo, lo mismo que Jasper, Alice, y seguramente, lo mismo que ocupaba las mentes de Carlisle y Esme: Bella y su embarazo, lo que sucedería, lo que no permitiríamos que sucediera…

-Ya sabes que Edward querrá hacerte pedazos, ¿verdad?- preguntó aun sin mirarme.

-Confío en ti…y en que Bella pueda contenerle. Ya sabes, jamás hace algo que pueda dañarla…-hice una pausa al notar el significado de mis palabras- bueno, tú entiendes. Nunca se niega a algo que ella quiera… excepto esto, pero para eso estaré yo… y tú. Junto a ella.

-Aun no lo he decidido, Rosalie…- Por fin me miró y vi en sus ojos la preocupación que todo esto le provocaba- Pero sabes que jamás permitiré que te haga daño…

Esa mirada logró derretirme, como siempre que nuestros ojos se encontraban todo dentro de mí se removía. No quise seguir resistiéndome a su cercanía y acabé la distancia ciñéndome a su cuerpo con mis brazos firmemente sujetos a su cuerpo. Su respuesta fue automática, me envolvió con sus fuertes brazos y por fin sentí que todo estaría bien. Por lo menos así era ahora, con él todo siempre estaba bien. No había problema ni obstáculo que pudiera preocuparme al estar con Emmett. Estuvimos abrazados en silencio durante no más que unos segundos, mi necesidad de él nunca acabaría, no importaba la situación en la que estuviéramos. En un movimiento casi desesperado me aparté lo justo para impulsarme y alcanzar mi rostro a la altura del suyo, colgándome de su cuello, mientras él me sostenía entre sus brazos.

* * *

**Perdón!**

**Ok.. xD, no me perdonen...un día me cansaré de pedir perdón, lo prometo...  
**

**Gracias por leer, comentar, pasar... lo que sea... gracias por estar.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de Stephenie Meyer y su editorial Little and Brown.**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 6

_. En un movimiento casi desesperado me aparté lo justo para impulsarme y alcanzar mi rostro a la altura del suyo, colgándome de su cuello, mientras él me sostenía entre sus brazos. _

-+-+-+-+-+-_  
_

-Rosalie…

-No, no, no puede ser cierto…- De los labios de Emmett salieron las mismas palabras que pensé en ese momento- ¿Qué demonios quieres, Alice?

No volteé a verla, no quería verla, no quería ver la acusación en sus ojos. Me quedé abrazada a Emmett, apoyando la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, mientras él me seguía sosteniendo en el aire.

-Rosalie –repitió esta vez un poco más fuerte.

-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Emmett por mí, con voz claramente molesta.

-Hablar con ella, eso es evidente.

-Pero ella no quiere hablarte, también es evidente.

-Emmett, esperaba que tú fueras un poco más racional. Todo esto de trata de Bella. Creía que a ti te importaba un poco más que a Rosalie. –Alice pasó del enojo al enojo con algo de persuasión, era sabido por todos el cariño que Emmett sentía por Bella, sinceramente, aunque la chica no fuera de mi agrado por razones que sólo Edward, Emmett y yo conocíamos, también todos sabíamos cuán adorable podía ser, se ganaría el cariño de todo quien estuviera dispuesto a conocerla. Yo no había sido de esos. En fin, él la quería y quizás Alice conseguiría que viera las cosas como deberían ser. No con la subjetividad que yo las estaba viendo ahora.

-Sabes que me importa. –continuó Emmett- Por lo mismo, sólo quiero que dejes en paz a Rose en este momento, ella hará lo correcto. Ya hemos tratado el tema, no quiero arriesgar a Bella, Rose no quiere dañarla, sólo está evaluando el hacer o no algo que Bella le ha pedido. Eso es todo. Ya veremos qué sucederá cuando ella esté acá y sea ella misma quién nos deje ver su punto.

Me giré a mirar a Alice, estaba de pie en el penúltimo peldaño de la escalera, apoyando su mano en el hombro de Jasper. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron pude ver que las palabras de Emmett no la habían calmado. Miré a Jasper, quien sostenía la otra mano de Alice entre sus manos, ¿tan mal se encontraba? Suspiré.

-Es hora de irnos, en un par de horas estarán acá, será mejor que vayamos a esperarlos al aeropuerto – Dije sin quitar los ojos de los de Alice. Me miró una última vez con rencor puro, antes de salir velozmente hacia el garaje. - ¿Tan malo es lo que pretendo hacer, Emmett? ¿Tan malvada soy? –Un sollozo se escapó de mi pecho, no lo había sentido venir, fue totalmente inesperado. Volví a esconderme en su cuello, abrazándolo aun con más fuerza.

-Tranquila, amor, ya sabes, aun tienes la oportunidad de hacer lo correcto. –me respondió suavemente, dándome un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Sigues pensando igual, como ellos, quienes matar al bebé, eso es lo correcto para ustedes, no les importa la felicidad de Bella y la mía. Sólo temen arriesgarse lo suficiente, no se atreven a ver siquiera si esto podría funcionar…

-No es eso, amor…- comenzó otra vez, pero lo interrumpí soltándome de su abrazo.

-Es hora de irnos, ¿Esme irá con nosotros?

Emmett me miró triste. Suspiró y agregó – le preguntaré.- y desapareció por las escaleras.

Esperé dos segundos antes de caminar hacia el garaje, donde Alice y Jasper estaban abrazados. Me quedé en el portal sin dar un paso más. Verlos, ver a Alice y su cara de desesperación porque aun no lograba ver a Bella, mirar la cara de Jasper y entender la preocupación que había tras tanto enojo hacia mí logró hacerme sentir aun peor. Estaba siendo el monstruo que todos creían que era.

Caminé hacia mi auto, tomando las llaves al atravesar la puerta, y no los miré otra vez, estaban minando mi resolución, cada segundo que pasaba junto a ellos, me asustaba ver lo que le podría pasar a la chica… no debía ser así. Yo era en quien ella había confiado para ser su apoyo y su guardián.

Emmett y Esme llegaron juntos cuando encendía el motor. Esme me sonrió, avanzó hasta donde estaban Jasper y Alice y mientras los abrazaba dijo:- Sé lo que está sintiendo Bella ahora mismo, no puedo permitir que le hagan esto…

No pude evitarlo y sonreí como hacía horas no lo hacía, Esme estaba de nuestro lado incluso antes que Bella dijera una palabra.

Emmett la miró sorprendido y luego se giró a verme -… esto toma rumbo desconocido… - susurró incrédulo y negó inconscientemente, caminó hacia el auto, sentándose a mi lado en silencio.

Alice se alejó de Esme inmediatamente, agachó la cabeza, evitando su mirada, pero alcancé a ver la tristeza de su rostro, ella también contaba con el buen criterio de nuestra madre. Jasper, al contrario, la miró directo a los ojos, intentó decir algo, pero antes que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Esme ya estaba hablando.

-Lo siento, chicos, pero… ustedes no saben lo que esto significa… no niego que es peligroso, eso lo sabemos, pero, y no hay punto de discusión, el asunto es que no le puedo negar el derecho, la oportunidad que está teniendo. Sólo debemos confiar en que esto resultará bien. –miró a Alice y buscó su cara tomándola con ambas manos- Cariño, esto saldrá bien. Debemos tener fe.

Intentó abrazarla, pero ella dio un paso atrás. –No intentaré hacer que entres en razón. Espero que Bella entienda lo peligroso que es esto, antes que logren que esas estúpidas ideas se aniden en su cabeza.

Dio media vuelta y entró rápidamente al Volvo de Edward, Jasper pronto la siguió, partieron haciendo chirriar los neumáticos. Esme se quedó de pie unos segundos viéndolos marcharse y luego caminó hacia nosotros.

-Por favor, Rosalie, dime que estamos en lo correcto. –Se veía afligida, esto la atormentaba tanto como a todos nosotros, quizás un poco más.

-Esme, es lo que yo creo, pero… - no podía permitirme dudar ahora que tenía otra aliada –es lo mejor, Esme, no hay duda.

Eché marcha atrás para salir, tomando velocidad inmediatamente. seguimos en silencio, cada uno hundido en sus pensamientos.

El viaje me recordó horriblemente su regreso desde Volterra, esta vez yo no estaba relacionada de forma alguna, pero me sentía y sabía que así era en realidad, todo lo que sucediera en adelante dependía de mí. Sentía el volante tan blando como si de arcilla se tratara entre mis manos, me sentía fatal al ver y sentir cómo estropeaba mi coche.

-Luego podrás cambiarlo, si quieres hacerlo pedazos hazlo de una vez. – intentó animarme Emmett.

-Pero este me gusta bastante y quizás en el viaje de regreso tenga más necesidad de destruir algo…

* * *

**¡Tadam!  
**

**Actualicé el otro y me agarré de la colita inspiradora... a ver qué tal, ¡espero les guste!**

**¿Les he dado las gracias por leer? ¡muchas gracias!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes no son mios... todo es de Stephenie Meyer y su editorial Little and Brown.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capítulo 7**

Cuando llegamos ya estaban allí Carlisle junto a Alice y Jasper, los dos últimos abrazados y Carlisle evidentemente preocupado. Esme caminó unos pasos más rápido para ir delante de Emmett y yo. Supuse que querría hablar con él lo que Alice y Jasper le habían dicho.

-No hay problema, Esme. Todavía no está todo dicho.- aclaró mientras le tomaba las manos. Parecía esperanzado en que Bella tuviera la cordura en la que todos ellos confiaban. Levantó la mirada hasta mí. Miré al panel en el que anunciaban el orden de llegada de los vuelos, una inútil forma de hacerme la desentendida. Alice le había dicho algo. No había duda.

-Rosalie.- llamó en un tono serio. Lo sabía.

-¿Sí?- mi voz era despreocupada.

-No intervengas.- era una orden. Una pequeña corriente de rabia me nubló por un segundo, nada que un apretón en mi mano, proveniente de Emmett, no pudiera controlar. No respondí y me giré a la puerta de desembarque. La pista se veía desde allí a través de las amplias ventanas de vidrio. Faltaba media hora para que llegaran y sentía la tensión en el ambiente. Un avión aterrizaba mientras esperábamos.

Los demás hablaban atrás, sentados como cualquier otra persona que espera a algún familiar o amigo. Emmett permaneció junto a mí, sin decir palabra, sosteniéndome en su pecho mientras yo descansaba mi espalda en él, nuestros brazos cruzados sobre mi estómago.

-Te apoyaré en lo que sea que suceda. –Susurró Emmett en mi oído, para que sólo yo pudiera escucharlo.- Pero no te hagas esperanzas, sabes que Bella no haría algo que dañara a Edward.

Me giré para abrazarlo. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba, una triza de confianza. Sólo un poco.

Cuando no quedaban más de diez minutos anunciaron que el vuelo llegaría antes. Así era, no había terminado de anunciarse el aterrizaje y ya lo podíamos ver en el cielo.

Suspiré mientras escuchaba a Carlisle llamar a Esme, ella había llegado hasta donde nos encontrábamos con Emmett. Tomó nuestras manos enlazadas y susurró "Esto debe salir bien", como si esa pequeña oración pusiera decidir el futuro.

Pronto Alice, Jasper y Carlisle llegaron hasta donde estábamos. Para cuando el avión tocó tierra éramos los primeros en la fila de espera.

Lo primero que llegó a nosotros fue su olor tan familiar. Seguido inmediatamente de sus cuerpos, Bella estaba con los ojos hinchados de llorar y pálida como de costumbre. Edward se veía tenso y con horror mezclado con dolor en su cara. El mártir de siempre. Suspiré.

Bella alzó la mirada, antes se había dejado guiar por su marido hasta nosotros, mantenía los ojos fijos en el piso, y cuando nos vio a todos allí esperando, una sombra de miedo le oscureció la mirada. Entonces miró a Edward, él no le devolvió el gesto, pues nos miraba alternadamente a Alice y a mí, mientras una arruga crecía ente sus cejas. Cuando nos separaban menos de veinte pasos, Bella se soltó repentinamente de su abrazo y corrió hasta nosotros. No lo pensé, fue instinto puro, di tres pasos y llegué hasta ella. El silencio se hizo inmediatamente por unos interminables segundos mientras permanecíamos quietas, ella entre mis brazos, con los ojos cerrados y más lágrimas cayendo por su cara. Alice emitió un débil jadeo de sorpresa.

Miré a Edward, se había detenido en la mitad de un paso, obstruyendo el avance de los demás pasajeros, pero no pareció notarlo. Una mirada de negro odio llenó su rostro por completo, podía ver las ganas de destrozarme que llenaban su cabeza en este momento, podía sentir las ondas de furia que emitía su cuerpo. Miró a los demás detrás de nosotras, claramente pidiendo una explicación. Fui yo quien se la di trayendo a mi mente la llamada de Bella.

Avanzó lentamente acercándose con el odio bullendo en sus ojos. Directo a nosotras. Bella temblaba entre mis brazos, sin emitir sonido alguno, el latido de su corazón parecía el de un conejillo que sabe está en la mira del cazador. Emmett inmediatamente se puso delante de nosotras con Esme a su lado.

-Todo va a estar bien, Bella. Todo va a estar bien… -susurré en su oído.

-Sal de mi camino, Emmett.- rugió Edward

-Cálmate, Edward.- intervinieron Carlisle y Esme a la vez poniéndose uno a cada lado.- este no es el mejor sitio para hablar-siguió Carlisle enfatizando la palabra "hablar".

Él cerró los ojos y caminó, pasó por nuestro lado sin mirar una vez más. Y Bella rompió a llorar, esta vez sin contenerse. Emmett se acercó y puso una de sus grandes manos sobre su hombro, sin ser capaz de decir algo. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a Alice con cara de sufrimiento mirando directo a Bella. No era justo lo que le estaban haciendo, no era justo que la culparan por querer proteger a su hijo.

-Bella, por favor…- Comenzó Alice con la voz rota- no te hagas esto, no se lo hagas a Edward.

Ella lloró aun más, esto no ayudaba. Miré a Jasper esperando que él hiciera algo, pero sólo negó con la cabeza, puso una mano en el brazo de Alice y siguieron a Edward.

Bella sollozó una última vez al ver la situación en la que había puesto a su esposo y su cuñada "favorita" y luego se desvaneció. Afortunadamente aun la sostenía entre mis brazos, de otra forma habría caído al suelo. Miré a Emmett por ayuda, él inmediatamente la tomó en sus brazos y caminó sin demora hacia la salida al estacionamiento. Me quedé un paso atrás, lo justo para ver la cara de tristeza de Esme y la angustia de Carlisle. Entonces, los seguimos.

En el estacionamiento nos esperaban Edward junto a Jasper y Alice, los escuché murmurar cosas antes de llegar, pero callaron antes que pudiera entender algo. _"En nuestra familias no hay secretos, hermanito. Te lo diré ahora, no dejaré sola a Bella en ningún momento." _Al doblar la última esquina vi cómo Jasper ponía una mano sobre el hombro de Edward, ninguno nos miró, pero no pasé por alto los puños apretados de Edward. Estaban de pie junto al volvo, con las puertas abiertas. Miró fijamente a Emmett que cargaba a Bella entre sus brazos, no hizo ni un gesto de acercársele.

Emmett caminó directo a mi coche sin mirar a Edward, lo entendí inmediata y perfectamente. Él me había prometido esperar a Bella para decidir, y lo había hecho, ahora podíamos contar completamente con él. Con cuidado acomodó a Bella en el asiento trasero y me miró, esperando alguna indicación, no dije nada hasta llegar a él

-Yo iré con ella, conduce tú, por favor.- asintió sin decir palabra, aunque miró una vez a Edward, quien no había quitado la mirada del rostro de su esposa que ahora reposaba inconsciente en el asiento trasero de mi coche. Con una última mirada a los demás que quedaban en el estacionamiento cerré la puerta con un golpe seco.

-¡Para!- Rugió Edward al momento que Emmett echaba a andar el motor. En un parpadeo estuvo delante del coche con las manos sobre el capó. Su expresión podría haber amedrentado a cualquiera, pero no a nosotros.

Nos quedamos en silencio con Emmett dentro del auto, él me miró por el espejo retrovisor rodando los ojos. Esperamos en silencio hasta que los demás intervinieron.

Carlisle lo llamó. Edward no se movió ni pareció haber escuchado a nuestro padre, pero luego de una última mirada a mi lado, a Bella, se volteó a mirarlo. Se irguió y caminó directo a su coche. Los demás inmediatamente subieron con él.

Me sorprendió que no intentara hacer algo más, que no quisiera ir él con Bella, que nos la dejara así tan fácilmente. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Emmett aceleró y logramos salir del estacionamiento antes que él diera la vuelta completa. Una vez fuera, no quitó el pie del acelerador hasta alcanzarnos y pegarse a la cola de mi coche. No me giré a verlo, pero sentí su mirada en mi cabeza, segura que deseaba poseer rayos en los ojos para freírme el cerebro.

-¿Qué haremos ahora, Em?-pregunté en un suspiro. Él sólo me miró a través del espejo, sin quitar la vista del camino.

-Seguir, aguantar, hasta que no dé más la cuerda.- vi que miraba hacia atrás por el espejo y luego suspiraba casi imperceptiblemente. – en buen lio nos hemos metido, ¿sabes lo que será tener a Edward así por quien sabe cuánto tiempo?

* * *

_**Perdón por la demora... pero.. no hacen falta las escusas... Acá está el cap y espero les haya gustado...**_

_**Agradeceria un comentario, para saber que aun siguen la historia... que estén bien... adiós.**_


End file.
